Printheads include a number of nozzles. These nozzles may fail for a number of reasons such that fluid ejected from the nozzles has been reduced or stopped. As a result, any resulting image via deposition of a printing fluid on the print media by an associated printing device may include significant defects in the resulting image or deposition. This results in an inferior product and user dissatisfaction.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.